


One of those crazy nights...

by uriyukkuri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Making Out, Party, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uriyukkuri/pseuds/uriyukkuri
Summary: Yuta and Jaehyun are in a last minute made up party where they try to have fun.





	One of those crazy nights...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this is my first.... um... whatever this is.  
> I have been dying to write Yutae for a long time. After days and days of thinking different ideas (about two month ago), I have written some down and I chose this one to start with. I had it in my phone notes for about one week and I feel like if I don’t post it now I won’t post it ever, 'cuz I was a little bit afraid to start with something that... strong(?). I hope that somebody doesn’t find it lame and actually enjoy this. Because like every writer out there I am never satisfied with the outcome... but well, hope you like this and if you do, let me know by a comment or by leaving kudos.

"Oh, come on!" he insisted for what would be the millionth time while shaking his friend's sleeve.  
"I'm not like you, Yuta" the other answered irritated taking the hand off of him. "Also, I'm already looking for someone and it's not exactly in that round of people". He added after a pause, looking over people heads for that skinny boy with beautiful rabbit eyes that he saw earlier at the karaoke.  
"If you don't get any date today, don't blame me like you did last time, Jaehyun! Have fun by yourself, you idiot!" and with that, a drunk Yuta, screaming over the loud music, hurried to open himself a space -not very gently- between two strangers on the floor.  
"New member!" a guy screamed, maybe with more alcohol in his blood than anyone else in that party, while holding a bottle and shaking it like it was indestructible.  
Yuta felt slaps in his back and lots of cheers around him, causing him to laugh out loud, but being covered up because of the music.

"Name!" another guy screamed at him, putting his fist in front of his mouth simulating a mic.  
"Yuta!" he said over the music.

Everyone celebrated even more until the one who had the bottle in his hand, kept trying to make everyone quiet as he could try to finally start the game.

"Yuta?" the same guy asked again, withdrawing the fist from Yuta's face. Now, trying to start a conversation he added: "Japanese, right?"

Yuta nodded smiling widely.

"Cool" the guy said as he smiled back. Their eyes went back to the center of the round where the bottle was now placed.  
"One, two, three!" the one in charge of the bottle screamed before making it spin fast.

The very first spins didn’tt even fall close to Yuta, who was looking at people reactions. Some of them seemed disgusted and others seemed to be in luck. He was enjoying screaming dirty things to the ones who were paired with the others in the round.

Yuta's luck wasn't on his side that night. People kept pairing with each other and he'd been sitting there for almost fifteen minutes. He thought about leaving. A round of about twenty people was very crowded for only one little bottle.

Anyways, he spotted -despite the low lighting- some pretty faces: three girls and two boys. They were sitting in front of him. Any of them would be welcome.

He laughed. _"Advantages of being single"_ he thought, while his head was spinning due to drunkenness. 

Until it happened. The bottle pointed at him.

"Yuta!" the game leader half asked. It was difficult to remember names in that state. "And..."

At this point, Yuta's concentration was anywhere but where it had to be. When he heard his name, he was startled a little and tried to focus on what was happening. He ran his eyes quickly over the place, until he heard the leader speak again.

"And you, red hair!" pointed with his finger.

When the Japanese boy look to the direction of the finger, he made eye contact with the guy who was asking his nationality earlier.

Although he was waiting for it because that's what the game was about, it caught him a little bit unprepared.  
The alcohol in his system had made him jump into that game without thinking and now... it wasn't that he was regretting it, but... nerves began to grow in his body. Some consciousness remained on his brain, at least.  
It had been months since he had any kind of contact with someone, he was letting himself be a pure human being again. Or that's what he used to say to his friends.

They were now both heading to the assigned room. Yuta beeing in front, holding what he thought as _"a bony hand, like a grandpa's"_.  
They meet up with a guy standing in front of a door, who let them pass after asking the password only known by the members of the game.  
They were some rooms separated for the game, being the attic one of them. No thank you. The bathroom was more than ok for them.

"And what if someone has to go in here?" the red haired guy asked laughing.  
"There is another one available, you dumbass" the tall and muscular guy answered dryly while pressing a timer. "Now, you only have ten minutes. So, if you aren't done by that time, I don't fucking care how you are, I'll take you outside. Even if you are naked"

The japanese guy formed a disgusted face expression because of that unfriendly answer and when they were already inside the room, he speaked.

"What's up with that asshole?"

"It's my friend Johnny. Don't mind him" the other answered shaking his hand with disinterest. "He's like that because he knows that it is _well rewarded_ for being the guard" added after a couple seconds, making sure that the "well rewarded" part was clear enough for the other to get the message.  
"Oh..." Yuta said uncomfortably. He locked the door with a quick movement and glued his back in it.

It was now that he could see the other's face clearly. Due to the low lighting outside, the disco balls scattered everywhere and the inevitable mess, it had been impossible. 

The guy with red hair was leaning on the sink, back facing the mirror, with his both hands grabbing the marble. His head was slightly crooked to one side and eyes locked on Yuta. He was visibly drunk.  
Now that the Japanese had him about five feet away, he could look at him in more detail.  
He had his hair separated into two in his forehead, clearly with lots of hairspray for molding and keeping it in place. His eyebrows were totally black and had a shaved line in the end of one of them.

_Attractive._

Yuta's eyes continued to look down, catching the stare of an addicting gaze, that seemed to reveal all of his most inner secrets.  
Following his own steps, he analyzed the rest of his face. That tiny nose and those thin but delicate lips that made such a big contrast with that sharp jawline.  
He seemed to lose the notion of space and time because in the blink of an eye, he was already a few inches from that _very_ pretty Korean boy.

"Where do you came from? How can someone be this fucking handsome?" Yuta's words came out without even thinking.  
"I was wondering the same thing about you" the latter said, ending with the space between them hugging Yuta by his neck.

Yuta's body was responding automatically, now his hands grabbing on the latter's waist. Holding a flirty smile while looking at him, clearly startled by his looks.

"Name" now was Yuta's turn to ask.  
"Taeyong" he answered softly. The music wasn't too loud there, so they could speak normally.  
"Okay, _Taeyong_ " Yuta added, trying to imitate the other's deep voice tone. "Let's see if your kisses are the same as your amazing visuals"

And with only a smile in reply, Yuta get the permission to press his lips with Taeyong's.  
Their lips began to dance to an imaginary compass that only they were witnesses of. Nothing was guiding them. They moved so well together that it seemed rehearsed.  
Everything was spinning in their heads, but it was all worthy.

After a while the Korean boy opened his lips allowing the entry of the foreign tongue into his cavity.  
Yuta went through the wet interior with despair, also letting the other do the same on his.  
The temperature was rising so quickly.  
Maybe it was because of drunkenness or because of the clear attraction that they both had, that Yuta's mouth was allowed to go down to the latter's neck, leaving a trace of kisses and lovebites.

They didn't even notice how fast the time was passing by. It was going as fast as their hands, that were in each other's bodys caressing desperately.  
Every squeeze of the Japanese boy in private areas, gave Taeyong slight whimpers, which turned Yuta on so much, making him desperate for more.

"Fuck... you are so hot" Yuta said, whispering in his ear.

By slightly separating his face from the opposite, he discovered a detail he hadn't seen yet: a scar on his right eye. 

_Why was everything in this guy so fucking sexy?_

Even if he wanted to, he didn't say anything about it, just looked at it for a couple seconds.  
The Korean's eyes finally opened after what the other said and they made eye contact once again.

"I wanna fuck you right here and right now" Yuta added totally shameless, while panting.  
"What makes you think I am a bottom?" the other answered almost laughing, while his chest went up and down due to the lack of air.

The Japanese boy crooked his head a little to the side, biting his own bottom lip.

"You just fucking make me wanna top you so bad"

There was few seconds pause, where the Korean boy seemed to analyze every detail of the Japanese face which was only a few inches away.

"Then fuck me" Taeyong finally said with a more serious tone in his voice.

Just when Yuta began to let his hands slip under the other's shirt, both jumped back to reality (or the most possible reality for two drunk people) because of repetitive fist bumps on the door.

"That's it! Ten minutes! Get the fuck out!" Johnny's threatening voice came from the other side.

Both of them exchanged glances with remarkable surprise.

"That's...?"  
"Shit! No! I'm not staying with this boner all night, fuck him" Yuta continued with kisses on the other's collarbones and his hands caressing the skin of his back.

Taeyong slightly pushed Yuta's head and speaked:

"We need to get out. He really is going to come in if we don't, believe me"  
"But..."  
"We can continue in my apartment. It is not that far from here". Taeyong had the same despair when speaking like Yuta did. He dropped himself to the ground until his feet made contact, not remembering when he had ended sitting up there.

Now Taeyong was the one who grabbed Yuta's hand and take them out of the room quickly.

Once they were outside the party, they took a cab as fast as they could.

"So... your apartment, huh? You live alone?" he asked in order to break the uncomfortable silence that has formed in the backseat.  
"Yes"  
"Only yours? How old are you?"  
"Is this an interview or..."  
"Oh... yeah, s-sorry" Yuta hurried to apologize laughing uncomfortably. And before he could make the situation any worst, he decided to look out through his window.

After a couple of minutes, Taeyong smiled while looking outside.

"Twenty-two"  
"What?" Yuta turned his head, facing Taeyong nape.  
"I'm twenty-two years old"  
"Oh... really?" he look how the other nodded "Me too"

This clearly caught the attention of the Korean, who turned to see Yuta, who was with a clear surprised expression.  
They exchanged a smile right before they look at each side of the street again.

"That's great"

Yuta just kept smiling and sent a quick text message to his roommate:

 _To: Jaehyunsss_  
_Already left. Enjoy the night. Don't wait for me early in the morning._

After a few minutes he received a response. But he would reply it later, now he had another important thing on his mind.

The taxi had stopped, having reached its destination.

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to write more of this and fics with more chapters. But I think I have to become more confident with my writing... and with my English as well.  
> Don't forget to let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!:)


End file.
